The present invention relates to disc brakes for motor vehicles. The invention is particularly concerned with the type of disc brake in which at least one of the brake shoes is slidably supported by the anchor plate. In such a construction, any lateral clearance between the one brake shoe and the anchor can be a source of objectionable noise and vibration during normal vehicle operation and during brake application.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an anti-rattle means for a disc brake having a brake shoe slidably supported by an anchor plate.